


痴心妄想-1

by orangete_xhjx



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangete_xhjx/pseuds/orangete_xhjx





	痴心妄想-1

一、绮梦

商店街白天是个繁华安宁的地方，不安宁的事儿都发生在夜里。

“虽说你是初来乍到，但这样说话也实在太没规矩，”莫关山看似随意地转转他拿在手里的铁棍，皮笑肉不笑地对跪在他面前的年轻人眨眨眼：“租下店面之后，你房东没交代你点什么吗？”

这是间报废的车库，时值雨季，夜风带着点潮湿的味道从破窗子里灌进来一两缕，翻起一屋子的霉味。屋子里唯一的光源是一根脏兮兮的灯管，亮也亮得半死不活，闪着好像随时会熄灭的白光。莫关山正坐在一把歪歪扭扭的破椅子上，愣是把那堆快散架的木头坐出点太师椅的气势。

“没……没有啊！”被几条彪形大汉扭住的年轻人吓得面无血色，声音掩饰不住地颤抖着，但还是昂起头，强装出一副无畏的样子：“你们……你们知不知道这样是犯法的！你们会遭报应的！”

“犯法，报应，”斜靠在椅子上的莫关山颇有些不屑地笑了笑：“每一个人都这样的台词，你们是真的那么信任那帮穿制服的饭桶，还是电视剧看多了？无聊不无聊？”

言毕，他把手中棍子重重往地上一戳，“咚”的一声闷响——他方才轻轻巧巧拿在手中把玩的，竟是一根实心的铁棍！年轻人眼皮一跳，这重量绝非普通人随随便便拿得起的。

“我……”这年轻人似被他周身散发的狠辣气镇住了，猛地想起开业之前确实接到了房东一个电话，那年逾花甲的老头在电话另一边不住地叨叨，嘱咐他开店之后记得孝敬这街上的地头蛇，每个月该交钱交钱，还说什么硬碰硬没有好下场。可当时他看这商店街一派平安祥和，老头的话全当了耳旁风，后来碰上几个收保护费的小混混，没过脑子的就把他们撵走了，这会儿真的被绑起来，跪了半天，才想起这一回事来。

想到这儿，再想起刚才自己被绑时破口大骂，还不卑不亢地踢倒几个混混的壮举，不禁猛地一哆嗦，出了一身冷汗。

“呵，”莫关山看他抖得像筛糠，从鼻腔里哼出一声，一双琥珀色的眼睛里闪着懒洋洋的凶光：“这会儿想起来害怕了，刚才反抗的时候不是挺厉害的？腿脚不错啊，都敢往我们身上踢了。”

“我……”年轻人面有菜色，舌头也不利索起来：“这个……我……初来乍到，也不懂这街上的规矩……冒犯了几位，真的是……真的是对不起。”说着就作势要磕头，看起来可怜又可笑。

莫关山大觉荒谬，皱起眉头：“什么年代了，磕什么头。”

几条大汉闻言，伸手就把那蜷缩成一团的年轻人捋直了，莫关山看他确实吓得够呛，心满意足地叹口气：“现在道歉，早点知道规矩不就没这回事儿了？非得弄得这么狼狈，看来的确是得让你吃点苦头长长记性。”

年轻人战战兢兢被几个大汉架着，活像只挂在架子上的白斩鸡：“您说，您说。”

莫关山放下手中铁棍，站起身来，做出一副温厚的表情：“也好说，毕竟是第一次，可以当你不懂规矩，也不必重罚，这个月保护费翻到常规的十倍就行了。”

“十……倍，”年轻人倒吸一口凉气，抬头对上莫关山的目光，又是浑身一哆嗦：“好，没问题没问题，我这就去准备，保准……立刻给您交上来。”

“好说，”瘟神似的莫关山这才真心实意地微笑起来：“你们几个，让他回去吧，明天傍晚记得到他铺子里取钱，时候不早了，我先走了，你们也都散了吧。”

说完，没事人似的摆摆手，也不管那烂椅子和铁棍，转身就走了。

一出门，凉凉的雨丝打到脸上，莫关山刻意维持出的一张狠辣老成的脸立刻就垮了，他不怎么讲究地往门框上一靠，手有点哆嗦地从裤兜里掏出手机，拨出一个电话，没等对方开口就破口大骂起来：“你他妈的三天两头找我，黑道怎么当的，想要帐他妈的自己去，老子有正经生意做，谁愿意大半夜的不睡觉来你这儿扮瘟神。下次爱找谁找谁，别他妈找我。”

“别呀，”对方等他一通牢骚发完才笑笑地开口：“我不是不擅长吓唬人吗，再说了，我不每次都给你分利吗，这可比开餐馆挣钱多了不是？”

“去你妈的，”刚才强扮了一会儿黑道大佬，良民莫关山的手现在还有点不听使唤：“老子长得有那么凶吗？我可跟你说，要是哪天我被人认出来，餐馆黄了，你他妈给我负责！”

“好好好，”蛇立握着听筒笑起来：“听语气，是搞定了？”

莫关山紧绷的神经这才放松下来：“当然。”

.

莫关山不是什么黑道，只是个长相有点凶的、平时安分守己的好市民，奈何他高中时期的朋友蛇立是这城市黑道的一个小头目——一个在吓唬人方面很不合格的小头目。第一次教训商店街上不安分的商户，蛇立这疯子直接剁了人家两根手指头，后来又差点弄出人命，钱没讨到多少，给自己惹出一堆麻烦。

莫关山的餐馆开在城北，离这繁华的商店街远得很，小本生意，向来不太红火的。蛇立不知道哪根筋搭得不对，一个威风凛凛的大男人，盯着莫关山的脸看了又看，然后就死皮赖脸地求着莫关山帮他收保护费，莫关山一开始觉得这事儿伤天害理，打死都不愿意做，后来蛇立才摊牌——这C城全城都是他们的势力范围，这城北小街上的商铺也是收保护费的，只不过莫关山是他“过命的哥们儿”，蛇立有意护着他，他才不知道这回事儿的。

蛇立道：“要是你答应帮我，我就和上面求求情，城北这条街上的保护费，我们全都免收。你想想，那商店街上呆的都是什么样的奸商，和上面勾勾连连的整天挣多少黑心钱？他们缺这一点儿吗？他们被敲竹杠不活该吗？这笔钱对你们城北人来说又意味着什么？你考虑考虑。”

莫关山想了想隔壁卖花的穷酸大娘和对门卖豆腐的中年夫妇，考虑了三天，觉得蛇立说的很有道理，完全没注意到蛇立话中的漏洞——商店街的商铺固然和上面勾勾结结，那他们黑道呢？要不是勾结得更加紧密，怎么可能这么肆无忌惮地祸害城里的铺子？典型的恶人先告状。

一时没考虑清楚就被绑上贼船了。

还别说，莫关山吓唬人这事儿做得确乎顺手，他本身长得就凶，眉头一皱像是能吃人，发色还天生异于常人，泛着桀骜不驯的红，标准的恶人打扮，加上长期干活搬东西练出来的力气，拿起铁棍唬人效果一流。他自己本身没什么戾气，不像蛇立一上阵就伤人，讨钱讨得顺顺利利。

城北小街的保护费也一如蛇立的承诺，被永久的免掉了。

看起来皆大欢喜。这之后一段时间，莫关山已经习惯白天做良好市民，夜晚装混混头子的生活了。

偏巧他这时候犯了一场牙疼。

莫关山平时没什么爱好，就是喜欢吃甜食，越甜的他越喜欢。蛇立嘲笑他长不大，莫关山不太在意，还是每天把糖往嘴里塞，后来有一天半夜，莫关山牙疼起来，蛇立给他打电话让他去帮忙的时候，他的半边脸已经红肿得像个刚熟透的苹果了。

牙髓炎。

蛇立还够意思，把莫关山拉到了商店街上最好的牙医诊所——同时也是C城最好的私人诊所去看牙，诊所的老板亲自上阵，利索的帮莫关山处理起来，莫关山向来惧怕牙医，谁知到了这个名叫贺天的医生手里，一看见钳子就狂跳的心脏竟然没什么大的波动。贺天戴着口罩，只露出两只眼睛对他笑：“别紧张，我技术很好。”

莫关山对上那双眼睛，心底习惯性哆嗦了一下：“会痛吗？”

贺天还是春风化雨地笑笑：“不会。” 

莫关山选择相信他，张开嘴，就把自己的坏牙交出去了。

第一次看完牙回家，回想起在诊所里和贺天的对话，“技术很好”、“会痛吗”几句对话浮现在脑海里，莫关山咂摸一会儿，忽然觉得这台词味道不对，颇有新婚夫妇除夜对答的风范，对着家里寒碜的墙壁发了半天呆，作为一个多年不近风月的老处男，终究还是红了脸。  
   
后来，莫关山才发现贺天说的“不痛”真的是骗人的。杀牙神经的药物填进去之后，莫关山在家里简直痛不欲生，连吃豆腐的力气也没，浑浑噩噩的想要咒骂一下医生，结果想到贺天，莫名其妙的就没了骂人的欲望。莫关山瘫倒在床上，忍着磨人的酸痛望向天花板，像是要把那天花板瞪出一个洞来。

见鬼了。

这他妈难道是传说中的一见钟情？

莫关山呆呆躺到半夜，也没想明白这牙疼到底是一件好事还是一件坏事，只是清清楚楚地发现，自己是栽在这一表人才的医生身上了。

这之后，他那一看见医生就扑通乱跳的心又回来了——这次乱跳不是因为恐惧，而是因为不明不白的暗恋。

吃不了东西，莫关山变得瘦削不少，脸上的线条刀劈斧砍一般，整个人都凌厉了几分，加上心情不佳，凭空带出点阴郁气，补牙那段日子，莫关山要钱的效率不但没降，反而更上一层楼，高得惊人。蛇立说莫关山看起来越来越像个狠厉角色，还断言他肯定是个top——黑道里男风盛行，蛇立手下几个小混混都笑道，莫哥一定是总攻。

总攻？莫关山自己不敢确定。他只知道，自己喜欢男人这件事基本没跑了，只因他盯着贺天修长的手指与禁欲的白褂，脑中每每有绮念翻腾，从念头中惊醒时，莫关山心中总有罪恶感翻腾。

真他妈下作。

捱过了最痛苦的时日，去找贺天，那医生在诊室门外笑着迎他，他没戴口罩，露出了平时被掩住的半张英俊的脸，漂亮的黑眼睛弯出一个温柔的弧度，看得莫关山心里“咯噔”一声，强忍着才没有当场脸红。贺天大概以为他紧锁的眉头是因为疼痛，笑着伸出一只手拍拍他的脑袋：“很疼吧，这段日子辛苦了。”

莫关山心里那根弦“嘣”的一下就断了，无数个念头在心里闪过。他拍我的头，他今天没戴口罩，他专门出来迎接我，他对所有病人都这么温柔吗，还是说只对我这样？

他不知道自己的神情此时是有些痴的，也没有注意到贺天先是探究后是意味深长的眼神。

补牙的日子流水似的就过去了。

那之后，莫关山受蛇立所托，半夜在商店街讨完债之后，时不时就会去贺天诊所门口站一会儿，也不知道为什么。

以莫关山的经济水平，他在白天是断然不会到商业街来的，补牙的日子已经过去，他们应该不会再有相见的机会了。

可是莫关山还是忍不住想，他和贺天的故事可能还没完。

在这之后，莫关山帮蛇立威胁商店街上这些老板的时候，心里就有了点芥蒂。贺天也是这街上的人，他是一个温柔的好人、靠谱的好医生，并不像蛇立所言的勾结什么人赚黑钱的黑心渣滓，贺天如此，那这条街上的其他人呢？或许他们也都是好人，自己掺和进的事情，根本就名不正言不顺。

好在贺天交保护费应该向来准时挺积极，既然蛇立能带莫关山去他的诊所，就证明他们之间的关系并不糟糕，莫关山也不会在讨债那么一个不光彩的场所和他狼狈地相遇。

真想脱身。

可这差事一旦沾了手就放不下了，此时反悔，城北的几个铺子怎么办，而继续，自己又会助纣为虐做多少缺德事儿，莫关山也不知道。

.

挂了蛇立的电话，莫关山又习惯性的在贺天诊所门口站了一会儿，直觉这破工作和绵绵无休也无从躲避的雨丝有异曲同工之妙，真他妈糟心。

.

城北不是热闹的地方，人丁稀落的居民区到了夜里就更冷清，也因这冷清，屋子里一点细微的喘息声都显得格外刺耳。

周围一片黑暗，莫关山就在自己急促的呼吸声中睁开了眼睛，恐惧感瞬间攫取了心房——有人正压在他身上。

他被那人压制，脊背实实顶在硬板床上，睡衣被拉到胸口，乳尖暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中，双臂僵僵地摆在身侧，不用想也是一副任君采撷的姿态。身上人正肆无忌惮地用一双冰冷而灵巧的手抚摸他，从光滑的胸膛到紧绷的小腹，从敏感的乳尖到不经人事的肚脐，那手指每走过一寸便点燃一处肌肤，一点火热从皮肤相接处燃起，烽火带着警报急急奔向小腹下某一处，跨间的东西在这刺激中渐渐抬起了头。

“谁——！”莫关山想要挣扎，上半身刚抬起便被按住了。

“嘘……是我。”

在云层中沉寂了一晚上的月亮终于从重重遮盖中爬了出来，昏暗的月光透过窗户，照亮了身上人的半张脸。

两人目光对上，莫关山呼吸一滞。

那人居然是贺天。

夜晚是私人时间，贺天没有像在诊所中那样穿着白褂，而是穿着一件宽松的黑色T-shirt，线条优美的锁骨从领口露出，月光经过，留下漂亮的阴影。莫关山艰难地咽了下口水，开口的声音有些嘶哑：“贺……贺天……”

贺天挑着嘴角笑了，表情在明明暗暗的光影中显得格外温柔：“是我。”

陌生的悸动自心底涌起。莫关山甚至忘了问贺天为什么会半夜出现在他家里，只是愣愣抬起手，想要去环住贺天的脖子。贺天微微低下头，默许了他表示亲昵的小动作，伸出一只骨节分明的手撑在莫关山的枕侧保持平衡，莫关山似乎嗅到了一丝熟悉的消毒水味。

四目相对，贺天黑眸中闪出柔和而深情的光芒，他俯下身来，在莫关山额头印下一吻，轻声道：“你很美。”

不留神间，另一只空闲的手已经褪下了莫关山松松垮垮的睡裤，纤长的手指探进内裤，触上了莫关山的阳物。莫关山倒抽一口凉气，本能地想要推开贺天，却被温柔地吻住了。

贺天像是担心引起他下一步的恐慌，并没有用舌头去试探莫关山的门户，只是任两人的唇轻轻贴了贴，带出些安慰的意味。莫关山闭紧眼睛僵在原处，感受着贺天的柔软的唇瓣从自己唇上移开，移向脸颊，轻触睫毛，顺着眉骨的线条柔柔蹭过，温暖的鼻息打在皮肤上，无声地平抚着莫关山。

“相信我，别怕，”那唇终于游走到耳边，贺天沉稳的声音在耳畔响起：“交给我。”

莫关山听到自己讷讷道：“好。”

.

他其实没什么性经验，虽然看起来又痞又凶不像善茬，但内里不过是个不解风情且动不动害羞的别扭男，这么多年未曾踏足那些灯红酒绿的勾栏，更没去过C城赫赫有名的风化街，发育以来所有的生理需求都交给了自己的五指姑娘，被别人照顾，这其实还是头一遭。

正因为是头一遭，所以才更加敏感。

莫关山胡乱喘息着，忽然很庆幸这老旧居民区的路灯都是坏的，不然要是有光照进来，让贺天看到自己这幅难耐的表情，还不知道要作何感想。

“嗯……哈啊……”尽管极力压制，一点呻吟还是从齿缝间漏了出来，在安静的夜晚格外显得格外煽情。

“舒服吗？”贺天一边继续着抚慰的动作，手指摩挲过冠状沟，一边轻轻吻着莫关山的侧脸，循循善诱道：“没事，喘出来。”

“哈……”像是得到了许可，莫关山重重呻吟出声。贺天的技术的确很好，莫关山能感受到自己的阴茎硬得一塌糊涂，前端淌出的汁液成为了绝佳的润滑，使得手掌和敏感的茎身磨蹭时发出咕啾咕啾的水声。莫关山屡屡觉得自己将要登顶，却总在临门一脚时被贺天拉回来，身上的男人游刃有余地不断变换着刺激的动作，像是在炫耀自己绝佳的技巧，逼得莫关山几欲发疯。

几次下来，莫关山彻底脱力，一被碰腰肢便猛地一弹，绷紧多时的大腿肌肉已经开始微微颤抖。

“贺天……求求你……哈……”

像是看出了莫关山此时已经不起一丝丝撩拨，那双手改变了策略，蘸着莫关山分泌出的体液滑上了小腹，不知描出了什么花纹，而后慢条斯理地在阴部打起了圈。突突直跳的欲望被晾在一边，莫关山近乎崩溃，声音嘶哑：“不要这里了……我想……”

“你想什么？”贺天低笑：“说出来，我会照你说的做。”

方才沉寂的羞耻心此时疯狂地涌了上来，莫关山从未受过这般的撩拨，在别人身下喘息已是极限，“让我射出来”这种话怎么可能说得出口，他不禁咬紧了牙关，生理性的泪水被逼出来，眼前的贺天模糊了。

“说啊，”那声音又爬上耳畔，似挑逗，似魅惑。身下一直动作的手也加入了刑讯逼供的行列，打圈的范围越缩越小，此时已近乎是贴着阴茎在嬉戏，然而就是不碰那勃起的硬物。莫关山的头脑越来越热，理智的保险丝早已濒临白热，似乎下一秒就要烧断，被放置不管的阴茎湿漉漉的，兀自挺立在空气中硬的发疼，渴望着被抚慰、被触碰。贺天顺着莫关山的耳道吹进一口热气，低低道：“你只要说，我就一定满足你。”

莫关山觉得自己发疯了。

“请……摸摸它……”他声音发颤：“我想要射。”

贺天轻轻笑了。

“好。”

这一次，没有花哨的技巧，没有刻意的挑逗，贺天直接握住了莫关山的阴茎捋动起来，过于直白的刺激让莫关山彻底失了智，自下体涌起的快感激得他头皮一阵发麻。他全身绷直，张口胡乱呻吟着，无依无靠的手指抓紧了身下的床单，眼前一片白光，蓄势已久的精液终于射了出来。

“嘶——啊，啊，啊——”

莫关山猛地睁开眼睛坐了起来。

外面天还没有彻底亮起来，有鸟在细细啼鸣。他惊魂不定般大口喘着气，浑身都被汗浸透了，下体一片湿滑，大脑成了一团浆糊，他摸过枕边的手机一看，清晨五点半。

他竟然做了春梦。

莫关山使劲晃了晃脑袋，挣扎着拿过床头柜上放的水一饮而尽，这才感到头脑清醒了些许，活动了一下四肢，发现腰腹处有种脱力般的酸痛感，浑身肌肉也像是经历了什么激烈的运动，绷得紧紧的。内裤被下体泄出的精液粘在了皮肤上，又湿又黏。莫关山把手搭上额头，还是不敢相信自己做了这样一个细节丰富、疯狂无比的绮梦。

而且对方还是贺天。

闭着眼睛，梦境中的画面不自觉在脑海中重放起来，贺天的低语与那双手的触感还依稀留存在皮肤上。莫关山咒骂一声，笑了。

也真亏得了自己没发现那是梦。

他们统共才见过几次，贺天怎么进的自己家，那个永远彬彬有礼而极有分寸感的男人怎么可能用那样温柔的眼光注视自己，怎么可能用那样缱绻的手段折磨自己，真他妈痴心妄想多了脑子不清楚。

而且——而且他莫关山虽说是个处男，也不至于逆来顺受成这个样子，倘若真的和喜欢的人到了那一步，怎么可能软糯得像个姑娘。莫关山一边笑自己荒唐，一边幻想了一下自己应有的状态——即使不是掌握全局，也应是势均力敌硬碰硬的角色。

何况贺天看起来斯斯文文，看起来手不能提肩不能扛，在力气这方面还真未必是自己的对手。

又不是春天，为什么会做这种梦。莫关山摇摇头，怕不是因为前一天在贺天诊所门口站了太久，被这段日子的痴心妄想弄魔怔了。

眼看着天光渐渐亮起来，莫关山不再胡思乱想，一骨碌爬起来，下床洗澡去了。

tbc


End file.
